ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Magical Christmas 2: Gorgeous Singing Whales
'''"The Magical Christmas 2: Gorgeous Singing Whales", '''is a musical animated Irish, Native, and American fantasy film, and it's a true academy award winning sequel for the first academy award winning film of Sarah & Ryan, it takes place in the Arctic land, where whales, penguins, seals, walruses, fur seals, sea lions, belugas, narwhals, puffins, terns, leopard seals, seagulls, kittiwakes, and other creatures roaming in this Arctic landscaping on every Christmas season, and just in time for the holidays, and then, these new characters are in this second film. Created, and produced by Coltrane Mnich. Plot This legacy has continued on this journey through Arctic lands. Where Sarah & Ryan meet Lenny, Winnie, Wallace, and Bobby Boog, from Massachusetts, part of United States of America, they moved & came here for the holidays, by packing their stuff, and head on out to the North Pole. Sarah & Ryan are introducing them to meet their gentle giant friends, the whales. These are the ones who were singing miracles, not sea monsters, there even more whales came here in the first place, with these belugas, narwhals, fur seals, sea lions, walruses, penguins, and seals, and there even more belugas, more narwhals, more fur seals, more sea lions, more walruses, more penguins, and more seals, albino fur seals, and there was a leopard seal with another leopard seal. And Sarah, Ryan, Cody, Cassidy, June, Robert, grandmother & grandfather, Santa Willie & Lillie Claus, Apple & Sherry the two horses, Conductor Weinstein with the musicians, Fabiola the Sha-Woman, Sebastian the spirit, and the four young horse trainers are all back, with new characters, like Lenny, Winnie, Wallace, Bobby, Leona, Fiona, Rufus, Judy, Master Farquarad, Sheriff D.J. Brisbane, Sheriff Dufus Brisbane, King Arthur Rooney, Benny Bogs Loggins, Sandy Men Loggins, and more. But they had to be carful about an evil abominable snowman, if he exist, they'll have to avoid him, but he was a friendly abominable snowman, and he seems so very nice. Together, they'll have to save Christmas. And they will bring King Arthur Rooney & others back to normal and they will be live again. And they had to take a quest to save Camelot of Winter Wonderland before it is too late. With a whole help of of their animal friends, and the other animals in the Arctic, (including puffins, terns, ground squirrels, lemmings, kittiwakes, seagulls, penguins, seals, albino & dark brown colored fur seals, sea lions, walruses, belugas, narwhals, whales, redpoll birds, Robins, sparrows, raccoons, hares, moose, caribou, wolves, owls, chipmunks, crabs, starfishes, dall’s sheep, two leopard seals, a lynx, and a skunk), whole sorts of these animals in the arctic land & sea, to save Christmas, and Camelot of Winter Wonderland. They'll be lot of animals in a cameo, like a live alone male bear who was hunting & fishing, a live alone female bear with three cubs, a live alone male moose who was eating blossoms, a live alone female moose with a calf, a clan of beavers, a clan of lemmings, a clan of hibernating ground squirrels, a clan of chipmunks, a fox & a vixen with a litter of cubs, the living together eagles, the pod of orcas, a flock of puffins, a flock of Arctic terns, a flock of albatross, a greater black-backed seagull, a flock of seagulls, a flock of skuas, a flock of geese, a flock of swans, a flock of ducks, a whole flock of Robins, a whole flock of sparrows, a whole flock of redpoll birds, a pair of two ptarmigans, a whole colony of penguins (including king, rockhopper, macaroni, gentoo, chinstrap, & Adelie penguins), a whole colony of seals (including weddell, Crabeater, ribbon, spotted, & ringed seals), a flock of puffins (Horned puffins), a lynx, the herd of dall's sheep, a herd of caribou, a pack of wolves, a flock of owls, the hare family, a raccoon trio, a skunk who was hibernating, a flock of kittiwakes, the starfishes, the cod fishes, the flounders, the octopus, the crabs, a Greenland shark, a sea turtle, a pod of dolphins, the sardines, the plankton, and the krill. 2000px-Studiocanal 2011 logo svg.png Soundtracks # Because you loved me - Celine Dion # A moment like this - Kelly Clarkson # This living years - Mike & the Mechanics # Breatless - The Corrs # Don't cry - Seal # The First Noel - Josh Groban and Faith Hill # Dancing in the Wind - Tara Blaise # Sing along songs of the Whales - Paul Kandel and Morgan Freeman # Winter Wonderland - Kate McCafferty, Nuria Gonzalez Blanco, Lola Flanery, Laura Gerow, and the chorus # Jingle bells - Kate McCafferty, Nuria Gonzalez Blanco, Lola Flanery, Laura Gerow, and the chorus # The big bad wild pussy kitty cat in act - Bruce Willis and Chrissie Hynde # Big Papa - Keith Scott # The living years (reprise) - Bryan White # A moment like this (reprise)/Black fire, Dark fire - Bryan White, The Corrs, Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, Jonathan Groff, and Idris Elba # The First Noel (reprise) - Michael Lloyd and Debbie Lytton # United as we've stand - Gary Oldman and chorus # Our snowflake lullabies - Kate McCafferty, Nuria Gonzalez Blanco, and the chorus # Whales of the sea - Joanne Shenandoah # The ghost spirits of holidays past - Candi Milo # Christmas sing along songs with the Whales - Kate McCafferty, Nuria Gonzalez Blanco, Lola Flanery, Laura Gerow, Bryan White, The Corrs, Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, Jonathan Groff, Gary Oldman, Paul Kandel, Joanne Shenandoah, Morgan Freeman, and the chorus # Song of the humpback whale (with relaxing piano) (Main Title) # Saving the Whales/Danger/Saving Camelot of Winter Wonderland # whale sounds with music # humpback whales and sounds of the sea # underwater whale sounds for deep sleep # Whale calls with music # beluga whale lullaby # sounds of Whales for sleeping # healing piano with sounds of Whales # Carol of the Bells # Christmas Canon # Christmas Dreams # A star to follow Characters * Sarah (Kate McCafferty) * Ryan (Brenn Doherty) * Cody (Brendan Gleeson) * Cassidy (Jane Seymour) * June (Lisa Hannigan) * Robert (Gabriel Byrne) * Grandmother (Clare Higgins) * Grandfather (Robbie Coltrane) * Santa Willie Claus (Brendan Gleeson) * Santa Lillie Claus (Lisa Hannigan) * Ian (Adam Wylie) * Tommy (Cary Elwes) * Hayley (Jessalyn Gilsig) * Stacy (Kimmy Robertson) * Apple (Dee Bradley Baker) * Sherry (Dee Bradley Baker) * Weinstein the conductor (Kelsey Grammer) * Fabiola the Sha-Woman (Joanne Shenandoah) * Sebastian the spirit (Morgan Freeman) New Characters * Lenny (Matthew Lillard) * Winnie (Dee Bradley Baker) * Wallace (Bruce Willis) * Bobby Boog (Dee Bradley Baker) * Master Farquarad (Corey Burton) * Sheriff D.J. Brisbane (Cam Clarke) * Sheriff Dufus Brisbane (Cam Clarke) * Colonel Bore guard (Cam Clarke) * Benny Bogs Loggins (Jeff Bergman) * Sandy Men Loggins (Victoria Carroll) * Fiona (Lola Flanery) * Leona (Nuria Gonz'alez Blanco) * Eilonwy (T'Keyah Crystal Key'mah) * Elizabeth (Laura Gerow) * Anthony (Yuri Lowenthal) * Graham (Jonathan Groff) * Alannah (Kristen Bell) * Fiona (Idina Menzel) * Judy (Myriam Sirois) * Rufus (Kathleen Barr) * Login (Paul Kandel) * Lowball the cat (Tom Kane) * Lord Claude Tarquin (Idris Elba) * King Arthur Rooney (Gary Oldman) * Captain Jackson (Jim Cummings) * Merlin Connolly (Patrick Stewart) * Frank (Jim Cummings) * Steven (Kevin Mcdonald) * Mikey (Jeff Bergman) * Quasi the musk ox wizard (Tom Hulce) * Quince the other musk ox wizard (Clancy Brown) * Sharon the snow leopard (Chrissie Hynde) * Martin the Amur leopard (Jim Cummings) * Big Papa the abominable snowman (Keith Scott) Additional Voice Actors * Thomas Dekker * Alexander Gould * Andrea Bowen * Cathy Cavadini * Candi Milo * Betsy Sodaro * Clint Black * Garry Chalk * Phil Collins * Darrell Hammond * Milo Parker * Larry Moss * Jennifer Darling * Patrick Pinney * Jack Angel * Philip L. Clarke * Sherry Lynn * Sherri Stoner * Deanna Oliver * Mickie McGowan * Kath Soucie * Billy West * Diedrich Bader * Rob Paulsen * Jess Harnell * Tress MacNeille * Phil Daniels * Thomas Adcox Hernandez * Nigel Pegram * Danny Mann * John Kassir * Tom Kenny * T'aska Cleverland * Brandon Hammond * Michelle Keegan * Felix Avitia * Fivel Stewart * Dominic West * Gregg Berger * Bill Nighy * Liz Callaway * Roger L. Jackson * Jeff Bennett * Colin DePaula * L. Parker Lucas * Peter Steve Harris * Michaela Dean * Fran Brill * Brittany Harms * Sawyer Niehaus * Megan Taylor Harvey * Ralph Macchio * Hynden Walch * Whitney Claire Kaufman * Jaime Cronin * Willie Garson * Lily James * Billy Joel * Willie Geist * Lily Collins * Al Roker * Elizabeth Carol Sevenkoff * Cathy Weseluck * David Kaye * Colin Murdock * Paul Dobson * Maggie Blue O'Hara * Will Estes * D. B. Sweeney * Jules de Jongh * Paul Tylak * Patricia Rodriguez * Tony Acworth * Rod Goodwell * Paul McLoone * Mark Hamill * Timothy Spall * Lacey Chabert * Teresa Ganzel * Pamela Adlon * Jessica DiCicco * Jesse Corti * Darragh Gargan * Anna McDaid * Laura McCallan * Lee Tockar * Patrick Dempsey * Mandy Moore * Annie Golden * Julianna Margulies * Pat Fraley * Charlie Adler * Chuck McCann * Bill Farmer * Cooler * Nolan Massey Animals * the Whales (Dee Bradley Baker) * more Whales (Dee Bradley Baker) * the Penguins (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * the Seals (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * the Walruses (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * more Penguins (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * more Seals (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * more Walruses (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * the Leopard Seal (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * another Leopard Seal (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * the Sea lions (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * more Sea lions (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * the Fur seals (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * more Fur seals (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * the albino Fur seals (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * the Belugas (Dee Bradley Baker) * more Belugas (Dee Bradley Baker) * the Narwhals (Dee Bradley Baker) * more Narwhals (Dee Bradley Baker) * the herd of Musk Oxen (Dee Bradley Baker) * horses (Dee Bradley Baker) * reindeer Animal Sounds * Humpback whale sounds - the Whales * American tree sparrow sounds - the Sparrows * Arctic redpoll bird sounds - the Redpoll Birds * American Robin sounds - the Robins * Atlantic puffin sounds - the Puffins * Arctic tern sounds - the Terns * Black legged kittiwake sounds - the Kittiwakes * Emperor penguin sounds - the Penguins * Harp seal sounds - the Seals * Atlantic walrus sounds - the Walruses * Steller's sea lion sounds - the Sea Lions * Northern fur seal sounds - the Fur Seals, and the Albino Fur Seals * Leopard seal sounds - the two Leopard Seals * Beluga whale sounds - the Belugas * Narwhal sounds - the Narwhals * Horse sounds - Apple, Sherry, and the other Horses * Musk Ox & Longhorn sounds - the Musk Oxen * Lion & Tiger Sounds - Sharon the snow leopard, and Martin the Amur leopard * American & European Herring Seagull sounds - the seagulls Category:Focus Features films Category:StudioCanal Category:Animated Films Category:Christmas films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Films Category:Christmas Category:Songs Category:Christmas Movies Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:Animated Musical Category:Animated musical films